Sixteen Years
by Lady Ashla Lord Bogen
Summary: It has been sixteen years since the youngest Skywalkers were abducted and started spying on the Rebels. Rated K Plus for mentions of suicide. The Empire is still in power. Hadrian S. is Ben S.
1. Chapter 1

It has been sixteen years. Sixteen years since his great-grandchildren were kidnapped and started fighting against their family. Sixteen years since his family was devastated.

/

/

It had been sixteen years. Sixteen years since Z and I have been safe and happy. Sixteen years since we were forced to train to kill our family. Sixteen years of hell.

/

/

It has been sixteen years. Sixteen years since our family was able to breathe. Sixteen years since my nephew lost his children. Sixteen years since our family was destroyed.

/

/

It has been sixteen years since I spoke to the rest of my family. I have no weapons on me right now. It is time to reconcile with them, and to tell them everything.

/

/

I follow my sister to the Palace. Lord Deus is the one that lets us in-after checking we have no weapons. When we see Leia Organa she calls us traitor to the Alliance. Z snorts. I must agree with her, what Alliance?

/

/

I lead my great-nephew and great-niece into the throne room. All of our family is waiting for us. My father is the first one who speaks, "Why did you come here Jedi? To cause us more pain than you already have?"

My great-nephew was the one who replied "No. Would we willingly cause pain to the people that we feel most safe with? We are here to tell you that we surrender. Z can barely speak because of the goddamn Alliance. Our friends were killed because they wanted to control us and we broke through their mind blocks. Before we left, we went to the remaining Jedi and gave them a parting gift-a lightsaber to the neck, and a blaster to the heart."

"What caused such a merciful death?" This time, my great-niece answered in a voice barely above a whisper,

"the fact that we wanted to get out of there as soon as possible helped, but we had fun with what we did. Most of the Alliance leadership is dead. Somehow they were mysteriously killed in their sleep. I don't know anything about that little incident." The wink that Z, as she called herself told us that she-and her brother had a lot of fun that day.

/

/

My sister and I exchanged looks, nodded, and Z turned around and showed our family the "gift" the Rebels gave her. "They whipped us when we wouldn't behave." Was my response to their shocked looks.

"Your point has been made. Why are you here, other than to surrender?"

"To provide you with what Intel we were able to… procure before we…left" was my semi-truthful answer.

"And to apologize for all the wrongs we committed against you, as our blood we should have resisted from making as many injuries upon your personage as possible, yet we caused you so much pain. We do not expect you to forgive us, but we ask that you remember us before we were forced to become assassins. Remember us as we were, not as we are and remember that we don't enjoy our job." With those final words, Z took out a datapad, put it on the floor, bowed her head and walked out of the room. I followed her out of the room and let the door close behind us. We walked to a nearby park and ingested the sleeping pills. We overdosed purposely, so much, that it would be impossible to revive us, even with use of the Force. The note we left explained all, "Only in death can we pay for our crimes against family, friends, honor, the Force, and the Empire. Long live the Royal Family and the Empire."

/

/

I stumbled for a second as I felt my grandchildren flicker out of existence. "They took their own lives." A Royal Guard entered the throne room and handed me a datapad with their location. "Let's go get our children." My family, the Royal Family including the Sith'ari, the Chosen One, the Trickster Twins, and myself, the Emperor, went to a nearby park and found our children lying prone in the grass. I stretched out in the Force and found that they couldn't be saved with Force Healing. The least we could do is give them a proper burial.

/

/

CORUSCANT DAILY NEWS

THE EMPEROR'S GREAT-GRANDCHILDREN FOUND

The youngest members of the Royal Family, Zoe Skywalker and Hadrian Skywalker, 20, were found 16 years after being abducted by the Rebel Alliance. They succumbed to a fatal injury shortly after discovery. Before leaving this life, they gave their family their final wishes for a long life. Their joint funerals will be held tonight at 1700. Their last words were "May the Rebel Alliance die for their crimes against family, friends, honor, the Force, and the Empire. Long live the Royal Family and the Empire." We here at Coruscant Daily News offer our condolences to the Royal Family.

BY: DIAN DUBB, CDN JOURNALIST.

/

/

/

The End

So, what do you think. Please hit the pretty blue button below and tell me what you think. And before I forget I DO NOT OWN. USED FOR ENTERTAINMENT PURPOSES ONLY


	2. Chapter 2

AN. This is another way Sixteen years could of gone. This was Betaed by define crazy. Enjoy :p

It has been sixteen years. Sixteen years since we were happy. Sixteen years since we were forced to fight our family. Sixteen years since we were abducted. Sixteen years since we were trained to be emotionless killers. Sixteen years since we were innocent.

It has been sixteen years. Sixteen years' worth of notes telling us of the Rebels' plans. Sixteen years of them telling us that they were being blackmailed into killing their family. Sixteen years since our family was whole. Sixteen years since our youngest were free to be themselves.

We sent them one final note today. We told them of the intel we were able to get. We told them of our dreams. We told them goodbye. We sent the note with all the coordinates of the Rebel bases. When we got ready to take the cyanide pills, we sensed our family. It's to late to save us, but we didn't take the pills anyway.

As we raced to find our youngest before they took their lives, we sensed the last Jedi flicker out of existence Two sets of footsteps echoed as Zoey and Ben ran up to us. We took in the sight of Luke's twins for the first time in sixteen years.

We ran to our family for the first time in sixteen years. Sixteen years of hell were behind us. Father smo0uthered Zoey in a hug and Mother did the same to me. As they hustled Zoey and I out of the base and onto the Jade Shadow, I realized that for the first time in sixteen years, we were home


End file.
